Various types of containers are often used to store food or other items. In some examples, it may be advantageous to maintain a temperature of the contents being stored in the container. Accordingly, an insulating container may be used. However, certain conventional insulating containers are often not very durable and lack an adequate means to secure the lid in a closed position. For instance, they have lids that may be lost or broken, handles that may protrude from a base portion of the container, and/or ineffective latches used to secure the lid. In these examples, the lid, handle, and/or the latches may be susceptible to breakage, which, in some cases, may render the insulating container virtually useless.